1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an attachment structure of a display device and an equipment in which such structure is provided. More particularly, the invention is directed to an attachment structure for attaching a display device such as a liquid crystal panel in a small portable electronic equipment to the housing of such equipment and reducing the size thereof, and an equipment in which such structure is provided.
2. Prior Art
As a result of increased demand for small portable electronic equipment and the improvement in performance of such equipment in recent years, reduction of the external dimensions of such equipment along with the increase of the amount of display information or the display area have been demanded. Such demand is remarkable, particularly in small portable electronic equipment using a liquid crystal panel as a display device, including a so-called notebook personal computer.
In such a notebook personal computer in the prior art, a liquid crystal panel used to be attached to the external casing by having a tab or a flange T extrude in parallel to the plane of the liquid crystal panel near the 4 corners of the periphery of a bezel B which comprises an outer frame of a rectangular shaped liquid crystal panel and tightening the tab T with a screw S against the fixing nut N located on the inner bottom of the external casing C in the direction orthogonal to the plane of the liquid crystal panel P.
In such a prior art attachment structure, however, because the tab T was tightened against the fixing nut N located on the inner bottom of the external casing C with the screw S from the direction orthogonal to the plane of the liquid crystal panel P, there was a problem in which a gap corresponding to the diameter of the screw head was required between the outer periphery of the bezel B and the inner periphery of the external casing C so that the gap remained as a dead space. This space was a problem because it contributed only to enlargement of the outer dimensions of the external casing regardless of the increase of the display area of the liquid crystal panel P.
It is an object of this invention to provide an attachment structure for a display device which allows the external dimension to be smaller while maintaining the display area by reducing such dead space and enables a simple assembly, and an equipment in which such structure is provided.